Loves Embrace
by baby-moon-eyes
Summary: This is the sequal to Together Forever. This is a story about how Darien and Serena's loves triumphs over all, and even special bonds may break. A secret from the past comes forward, and freindships and bonds are broken, and death comes to some innocent
1. Living on

Discliamer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook, want to use ask!

Now then This is the sequal to Together Forever...

LOVES EMBRACE

Queen Serenity's POS

Time has passed since that fateful day, when Serena and the Scouts defeted Galixa, since then we have had peace, and we are so desprately hoping it will last. But with the upcoming wedding, and the events to follow, like my appearance, to explain to the world what my daughter and her new husband and there closest, more dearest friends are to them, the world will be in shock but will praise there new king and queen. What I am afraid though, is the secret I have hidden from everyone will do to them, which might turn into the battle of a lifetime.

No one has a clue I am coming. I will tell the world. Crown my daughter and the prince, and reveal to everyone the secret, i have so foolishly, but necesarily kept. I hope things won't change, but if i know my daughter, it will.

Serena's POS

"DARIEN! Come quick! Hurry!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. Serena had only 3 months left in her pregnacy, and 2 days until her wedding day.

"What is it, honey? Is something wrong?" Darien asked worriedly, with his pants around one of his ankles, but at least he had his boxers up!

"Well, I didn't mean that quick," Serena chuckled, "Come here, the baby's kicking." Serena had one hand on her belly and in the other hand was a paint brush. Serena and Darien found a place were they could raise there newborn child, since Serena didn't want to be married and still live with her parents, and Darien's place was to small for the three of them, they decided to find a new place. This one they had found was perfect. Three bedrooms, master of coarse for them, a room for the baby, and a spare for a guest. Serena had only one problem with the house, the baby's room was to plain, so she decided to keep herself busy to design it to a decent looking nursary for a baby girl.

Darien looked at Serena a gave her a soft smile, pulled up his pants, came close to her, reached out a placed his hands on her, barley showing, but growing belly, leaned down and kissed her, as he felt there child kick for the first time. Serena reacted to the kiss very strongly, as did Darien, but she nevertheless broke away from it. "Now Darien, I'm hungry for some cantalope and icecream, ohh with pickles. Can you go get some?"

Darien laughed and said, "Of course."

"Good, and thank you hun." Serena said, as the walked into the living room, still holding the paint brush, covered in pink paint, "Plus, Brook, and the girls are coming over, to go over the last of the wedding preparations, and I need to get ready. Oh, and umm, hate to nage you one this again, please get the spare room set up for Rini she coming tomorrow!"

"Yes, yes I know Serena, it's done, I'm so glade Rini is going to be apart of this." Darien smiled and left the apartment.

"Uhh, Darien!" Serena hollerd after him.

Darien popped his head back in the door, "Yes dear?"

"You forgot your shirt and your wallet." Serena chuckled.

"Oh yes, can't forget those." he laughed right back. Then he kissed her, and left the house again. As soon as he left, Serena went to go clean up the mess she left in the nursary. Then she went to the bathroom, stripped her clothes and hopped into the shower.

After the shower Serena got dressed into comfrodable clothes, got some refreshments ready, and waited for Darein and the girls to come.

Baby-moon-eyes

Authors note--- So thats the begining of the new story what do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks for the support and keep on reading. Trust me this strory is going to get alot more interesting!


	2. intervention

Discliamer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook, want to use her ask!

Now then This is the sequal to Together Forever...

LOVES EMBRACE

One by one the girls started to arrive, and soon everyone was there, except Darien and Brook her older sister, had yet to come. Serena was growing impatient and had decided to peek her head out the door. Seeing nothing she turned back into the apartment.

"Don't worry Serena, they're coming" Mina said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Ya Serena, I don't know why your so worried... I mean it's not like it's your wedding day.' Rei said sarcasticly.

"REI!!! Thats not funny! I would never say something like that to you and you know it!" Serena screamed.

"Serena, she was only kidding you know that." Said Lita

" Plus that type of anger isn't good for the baby." Amy chimed in.

Serena sighed, "I know, I've been really stressed, with the wedding, the baby, the nursary, and I have a feeling something big is going to come up. I've been having dreams lately of my mother, Queen Serenity, just crying and saying sorry over and over again."

"Well it could be an old memory, or it is your mother trying to contact you some how and there is something that she didn't tell us, like maybe a hidden enemy or something." Lita said thoughtfully.

"But thats not possible I thought Galixa was our last enemy. No more after her, there has been peace for so long." Serena mumbled.

"Not nessesarily Serena, no one ever said the Galixa was the last one, if you think about it, as long as we don't have a King and Queen, we will need to be on gaurd. These dreams Serena, they could very well be a warning." Mina said.

"But I don't want it to be a warning...no more I'm done. Darien is done to... I don't want him risking his life and not watching Rini grow up, and if we both fight, well she might be more like her daddy then she thinks..." Serena stated.

"Well if something pops up in the next 3 months your not fighting. You can't risk losing the baby. Afterwards, well we will see how you and Darien feel about it." Ami said logically.

"Hold on I think I hear something outside." Serena poked her head out the door one last time and saw Darien and Brook in a heated discussion. She opened her mouth to say something about their tardyness, but thought otherwise. So Serena just went back inside.

DARIEN'S POV

"Serena is going to have my head." Darien glanced down at his watch and scoweled "I think she's also going to take a leg." Darien spent a good half an hour trying to find a cantoloup for Serena's craving, and spent 15 minutes fighting with an old lady when he finally found one.

Darien impatiently waited in the elevator. The 10 story wait seemed to take for ever. When he finally reached his floor, with a stupid smile on my face, he was face to face with Brook, Serena's long lost sister, and his first grilfriend. "Hey Brook, looks like were both late."

"Ya...I suppose. Darien rember when we talked about us, back when you told me about your intentions to ask Serena to marry you?" Brook asked.

"Well, yes I do. But you said that was just a test..."

"Well, of course I did.. to cover up my feelings Darien. I thought that I could push my feelings aside but I can't I love you too much. After all I am Serena's sister doesn't that make me royalty? Plus I'm older which would make me heir to the throne... not her. So then you were ment..." Brook stammered

"Don't finish that sentance. Serena was a special birth. Hand picked by Queen Serenity to carry soul of Serena. There are some likness between your parents, Sammy, and yourself, to keep the questions away. I am meant to be Serena. She is carrying my baby Brook. You were there to guide me and help me thats it." Just then they heard a click of a door. "Maybe we should head in...Serena must be worried sick."

BROOK'S POV

'Darien you are meant to be mine, maybe a kiss will prove it to you.' Brook thought as she silently followed Darien into his and Serena's Condo.

Baby-Moon-Eyes

Authors Note: So what do you think... I know this took way to long but I promise to be more efficent in the future. Please Re view


	3. Little details

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook, want to use her ask!

Now then this is the sequel to Together Forever...

LOVES EMBRACE

SERENA'S POV

Serena closed the door. 'Well I'll just leave them to it. I hope is was nothing serious… but I do wonder,' Serena thought "There here!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well where are they then?" Rei said annoyed.

"Out in the hall talking." Serena said with a worried look on her face.

"Well tell them to hurry up! Chad is waiting for me at the temple… we have a date you know." Rei complained.

"Rei, do have to be so mean, what did we just say? Don't add any stress to Serena's condition." Mina scolded.

All of a sudden the door opened and Darien came in looking exasperated, "Hey! I'm back. Sorry it took me so long, I didn't know cantaloupes were so out of season. Then some old lady got there the same time I did…. Why are you looking at me like that Rei?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just because you are a half an hour late! I thought Serena was the tardy one in the group." Rei said.

"REI!!" everyone exclaimed.

"Umm, where is Brook?" Serena asked.

"I don't know she's not here yet?" Darien turned around to look.

A pained look came across Serena's face. "I though I heard her out in the hall with you." Serena said in a quiet voice.

"I was talking to Brook. I just thought she would have followed me in." Darien looked worried. "Maybe I should go look for her. I might have said something she didn't like."

"No, no. I'll just call her." Serena said as she grabbed for the house phone. She quickly dialed the number, and waited patiently for Brook to pick up. "Hi, where are you? … Well I heard you in the hall with Darien. Oh. Ok. See you right away." She just had to run back down to the car, she forgot the planner.

"45 minutes late now." Rei grumbled.

"Rei, I'm sorry. If you want, you can leave…" Serena started.

"No, no. I'm sorry, Chad can wait."

Brook walked into the door. "Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late but, traffic was horrible. So what is left, tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner, that starts at…" she looked at her planner, "five. I would suggest that everyone wears their shoes, which you're wearing for the ceremony."

"Ummm" Mina blushed, "Have we fixed our little problem yet"

"Oh! Well Darien wants Andrew to be the Best Man, and I'm the maid of honor. Traditionally that would mean me that Andrew and I would be paired up. Since Andrew and Mina are engaged, hmm, and Sammy is suppose to be in the wedding party yet…. I say it's up to Darien." Brook thought out loud.

Darien blushed and became very nervous. Mina was staring daggers into him. Serena knew that the girls were never really comfortable with Brook. So naturally, when Serena named Brook the maid of honor, they all felt a little jilted. But she couldn't choose one out of the five, so she chose Brook, her newly discovered sister. Darien finally spoke, "Well maybe I can change Sammy to my best man, have Andrew sign as witness anyways, and make the toast…"

Mina had glanced at Darien, then at Serena, "You know what I think that I'll be fine partnered up with Sammy, as long as I get to dance with him at the reception."

"Are you sure Mina?" Serena asked.

"Yup! It's not fair is Andrew gets jilted just because I want to walk with him." Mina explained.

The girls plus Darien spent the next hour going over the rest of the unfinished business, and finally they were done. The only thing left for Serena and Darien to do was get married, after the rehearsal dinner of course. Everyone else had everything taken care of. Serena's dad had to go pick up the minister, everyone from out of town is here and accounted for, and set up. The dresses were all at Brook's condo, and all the tux's for the men were at Andrew's home, which he would soon share with Mina.

To Serena everything was going right. She had her prince; their princess was on her way, in more ways then one. Just then there was a faint knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Darien. He walked to the door and opened it. "RINI!!"

"Darien! Serena! Everybody!" Rini exclaimed.

Brook's POV

A 12 year old girl walked in, with Serena's hair-do, just a bit different walked into the door. She seemed to be excited to see everybody.

Serena captured her attention, "Rini this is Brook, my sister, just like Sammy is my brother. Brook this is Rini, Darien's and mine future daughter."

Brook was shocked. 'How could this be,' she thought. This was to be her future niece, proof of Darien's love for Serena. She seemed to peculiar though.

"I know who she is." Rini said, "She's the one…." Rini stopped, she had a look of hatred in her eyes, "Never mind, I can't say a word about the future."

Author's note: So once again I'm really sorry this is once again taking so long. I moved out last year, and so I didn't have a computer. I'm back in school so that earned me a laptop! So I can update now. I really want to finish this story, because surprisingly I still get reviews! So please R/R.


	4. ReunionsSecrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook, want to use her ask!

Note: Hey all, so this is posted a lot sooner then my other updates, sorry everything is so short, I'm still working out some kinks in my synopsis of the story. I'm also really sorry that I reposted chapter 3 rather than posting this chapter. Once again … Sorry. Anyways here's….

LOVES EMBRACE

Serena was very confused as to Rini's reaction towards Brook. She seemed to look at her Aunt with hatred rather then love as a niece should. Well, she guessed Brook wasn't really her Aunt it was just a formality to keep the secret. Brook wasn't fully in on that secret. She didn't know about the sailor scouts. Brook only knew about the moon princess and the Earth prince. Something that had to be told so Brook would release her claim on Darien all those many years ago. Serena wasn't blind. Darien was. Brook still had feelings for Darien, but Brook for the most part kept them at bay. Or so Serena thought.

"Rini, we have a room set up for you." Serena said with a smile.

"Wait, I have a surprise."

"Rini, you shouldn't bring things from the future, you risk duplicates. It's risky enough that you're here. With Serena being pregnant, you're considered a duplicate. You have to be gone by the time she gives birth." Ami reprimanded.

Rini hesitated. "Well I'm only staying for the week. Serena isn't due for three months. Plus my surprise is from the present. Just wait a sec, I left my surprise in the hall."

Rini bounced out of the room giggling all the way. "Wow, I've missed her." Serena said dearingly.

"I wonder, what she meant earlier." Darien said.

"I don't know, can not be good though. She can't even give me a chance." Brook pouted "My own niece hates me!"

"No she doesn't, she's just…. very family orientated. She didn't like her own mother the first time she came here. Rini and I went at it like cats and dogs. I was too young, and she had a crush on Darien. It was quite funny. That girl is just like her father."

"I believe she is just like her mother. Stubborn." Darien said.

"I am not!" Serena wailed for the first time in awhile.

"Rini can be winy to hey." Rei piped in.

"Rei do you have to be so mean." Serena groweled.

"Rini can also be tardy." Mini said.

"Not you to Mina!"

"Rini also had a hopeless crush on Darien."

"Who can blame her…" Brook mumbled.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!! OR I'LL SEND MY SURPRISE AWAY!!!" Rini shouted from the hall.

"She is always very demanding, just like Serena." Ami smirked.

"Ok, I get it. Rini has all my bad traits. Thanks guys." Serena grumbled. Serena shifted her weight so she was more slouched on the couch. She started absent mindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Not exactly, Rini is also kind and loving. She would do anything for her friends, and loved ones. She also helped many innocents in trouble, just like her mother." Lita said.

"And father. Thanks Lita." Serena smiled.

"Rini liked to step in front of bullies at school?" Brook asked. "Hey why was Rini in the past in the first place?"

"My world was in trouble. They sent me here to be safe." Rini said "Here is my surprise." Three women walked in. Michelle, Amara, and Trista.

"Hi everybody!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Michelle! Amara! Trista!" Serena wept as she hugged each woman. "I thought… I thought you guys left, on your journey. I wasn't expecting to see you for a long time yet."

"Well Rini came to find us. When she told us she was on her way to your wedding, we had to come, princess. We wouldn't miss the royal wedding." Amara said. Surprisingly Amara was dressed as a woman. Her hair was about the same length as Ami's. She was dressed in beige caprice and a blue tank top. Trista and Michelle were dressed similar to each other both wore skirts and blouses. Trista's skirt on the other hand was much shorter and form fitting, whereas Michelle's skirt was knee length and wavy.

"Please don't call me that. Also nobody knows this is a royal wedding, except those in the room. I am so glad you're here."

Everyone had a joyous reunion. The three met Brook. There were mystified by the resemblance between the two of them. Facial features were almost identical. The difference was Brooks' dark hair with a purple hue, and Brooks' eyes were metallic in color. Soon every one left the house. Brook was very distant in the whole happy reunion. Nobody knew she was scheming to stop the wedding. Planning to what Brook thought, the deal breaking kiss. The kiss that would stop the wedding, breaks her sisters' heart, but in the same time makes hers whole again. Brook was selfish enough to put her own happiness before her long lost families.

Soon everyone left the house. Mina was putting up Amara and Michelle. Lita was putting up Trista. All who was left in the house was Darien, Serena, and Rini. Serena could no longer hide her curiosity.

"Rini darling, why did you react so badly to Brook? You wouldn't even look at her all night." Serena asked. Serena was washing the tea cups in the kitchen.

"I can't say." Rini said. "You will eventually find out on your own." Rini could not look at her future mother when answering her.

"Rini, whatever it is, I think you're mistaken." Serena said.

"I hope so." A tear slid down her face.

"Rini, it's alright. Everything will be alright." Darien comforted. Rini ran got up and ran into Darien's lap and cried. "Shhh now. Everything is going to be fine is it really that bad?"

"I can't say!"

"You can tell me anything you know that." Darien cooed. Serena's' heart was lurching to go comfort her. But she knew if anyone could get what was bugging Rini out of her, it was Darien. Even as she took an automatic step forward Darien raised a hand to stop her.

"Don't let her do it papa." Rini muttered into Darien's chest. "Don't let her do it."

"Do what?" Darien whispered into her ear. He stroked her hair.

"Don't let her hurt momma and the baby." Rini got up and ran into her room.

Darien's eyes bulged. Serena stared at Rini's door with questions in her eyes and then looked at Darien.

Authors note: So what did you think??? Let me know when you review!!!


	5. My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook, want to use her ask!

Note: Hey all, so as I re-read chapter 4, I realized what horrible grammar I have. I also tend to miss some words. So from now on I promise to be better, I will proof read my document 10 times before I post.

LOVES EMBRACE

Brook's POV

Brook had just got back to her little apartment in downtown Tokyo. When she walked into her home, she came in fuming. When she closed her door, she slammed it. Brook slammed her door so hard; she broke the only picture of her and Darien off her wall. The picture was of when she and Darien were in the orphanage together. "Little brat! I can't believe it! She is going to turn Darien against me I know it. Since she's here to ruin my plans, to try and keep her precious parents together."

Brook then noticed her picture on the ground. The glass was shattered. "Hmm," Brook gently stroked her picture with her finger tips, pausing over Darien's smiling face. "May be this will work after all. The only way Rini would react so badly is if…. She had lied about the future. Come on who doesn't want their parents together, who wouldn't lie if her family was broken. Maybe, just maybe, I do end up with Darien. So therefore my plan could work." Brook thought aloud.

Brook then thought that if she was to have Darien before the wedding she was going to have to do it tomorrow. Brook then devised a plan.

Serena's POV

Back at Serena and Darien's apartment, Serena was grilling Darien. Darien didn't want to tell Serena what Rini had said. He knew that, if she knew, she would feel compelled to choose between Brook and Rini. Darien knew what that choice would be... Rini. Darien didn't want Serena to get so upset, especially since Serena's Lunian blood speed up the pregnancy. So everything about the pregnancy was unpredictable.

"Serena for the last time, all Rini said is that, she can't say."

"She did not. She wouldn't be so upset if that's all she said."

"Serena, trust me. Please."

"I always trust you but… but that's my daughter too. Why couldn't she talk to me? Why does it always have to be you…?" Serena almost broke down to tears.

"Hush love, I'm sure that Rini will always talk to you in the future. It will be a girl thing. It is just Rini has always felt more comfortable with me. You were really young the last time she saw you. You were 15 almost 16. Things are different now. Just give her time to adjust. Come let's go to bed. It is going to be a long next couple of days."

"Alright," Serena sniffled, "I love you, Darien."

"I love you to, my sweet." Darien then kissed Serena with as much passion as their very first kiss. Darien doubted that their passion would ever dwindle.

*****************************

Serena woke up and Darien was already out of bed. She squinted at the sunlight flooding into the bedroom, barely softened by the white lacy curtains. Serena got up, and pushed her white feather comforter off of her. Serena was wearing a long, pink, silk pajama. Knowing that she still had some child in her spirit, she wasn't ashamed to put on her bunny slippers.

"Luna? Are you home yet?" Serena whispered

"Yes I am. I got back just after you three went to bed. Sorry about missing your final wedding planning session." Luna purred as Serena scratched her behind the ears.

"It's alright. You missed Rini's surprise though. She brought Trista, Amara and Michelle with her. Oh, and since we couldn't find a young enough ring bearer, we voted you and Artemis as ring bearers. It will be so cute!" Serena said excitedly.

"Serena please, do not make us do it. That will be an utter embarrassment. I know you are future Queen, but we are your royal advisors. I can't have that hanging over my head."

"Too bad, so sad. Plus all you are doing is walking down the isle with a ribbon around your neck, with the ring tied to it."

Serena then hopped out of bed. Her bump had grown another inch over night. Serena smelled breakfast as soon as she opened her bedroom door. 'Mmm, smells lovely.' Serena thought.

Darien was making his two favorite girls their favorite breakfast. Pancakes, strawberries and whipped cream. Rini was already drooling on the island. Serena had come up behind Rini planted a kiss on her head, and then went around the island to plant a kiss on Darien.

"Can you believe it, we are to be married tomorrow!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes, I have waited for this day for a very long time." Darien smiled loving at his future bride.

"Please save the mushy stuff for tomorrow, or at least until I'm not around." Rini gagged.

"Oh that reminds me, Houtaru is now 5. She is going to be the flower girl. You my dear are a candle lighter, along with our surprise."

"Surprise… who would be a surprise for me?" Rini asked.

"You'll see." Darien said

The family then ate their breakfast joyously. They caught up with each other. Shared stories, and laughed. After breakfast the family went out for a boat ride, and then came home to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.

Even though it was just a rehearsal, that didn't mean that there wouldn't be a party afterwards. The dress code was semi-formal, so Darien put on his shoes for the wedding, a typical black dress shoe, then black dress pants, and a nice light blue and white pin stripped dress shirt.

Serena had also put on her shoes for the wedding, a white shoe that had a 3 inch lift. Serena did not trust herself in a stiletto or even a heel, so she wore a platform type shoe. Serena also wore a long black flowing skirt, and a light pink tank that had a silk under layer and a see through lace with a floral design. The top was tight around the bust, but flowing around her stomach reaching in points to her mid-thigh. "O.K. I am ready!" Serena said excitedly.

"Wow, ready to go and 10 minutes early" Rini said astonished. Rini was wearing a simple pink knee-length dress, with a matching half inch, peek-a-boo toe shoe.

"Serena has really changed since the last time you saw her," Darien said "She still the same lovable Serena but more mature, and punctual."

"Nice to know you guys thought so much of me…" Serena pouted.

"It's not that Serena, we did think a lot of you back then, and still do, otherwise we wouldn't be here with you today." Darien said endearingly.

"Alright I'll take your word for it." Serena smirked.

"Shall we?" Darien asked as he held out both his arms for the ladies.

"We shall." Serena and Rini both said in unison. The three of them walked out to the car where Luna and Artemis were already waiting.

Rini POV

A little while later they pulled up to the church. Everyone else was already there. Brook and Sammy, Mina and Andrew, Ami and Greg, Rei and Chad, Lita and Ken, Serena's Parents, Houtaru, and the Minister were all their.

Everyone once again started crowding around her. When the crowed finally stopped obsessing over her, (Serena's parents once again thought that she was their niece from "out-of-town") they parted the way so that someone else could greet her. Rini was smiling at everyone who surrounded her, and then she saw him. Helios. Rini instantly wept as they embraced each other. "Hush love," he whispered into her ear. "You act like we will never meet again."

Even at Rini's young age no one said a word as he kissed a teardrop away from her cheek. Serena and Darien knew a thing or two about destiny. They felt that these two were meant for each other. Helios had the body of an 18 year old, but the mind of an 80 year old. Rini being only 13 was very mature for her age; more so then Serena was at Rini's age.

"I sometimes fear you will never come to me." Rini had murmured into Helios chest.

"You have silly fears," Helios said with a slight smile forming at one corner of his mouth. "I will come. My feelings for you have not faded in these four years nor will they in a thousand. I will come. Believe me, I will come."

Rini pulled away from him and nodded. She pulled back in for one more, quick squeeze, and finally left his embrace. She turned to her future parents and a said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Reluctant to leave his side, she offered them a huge grin instead of a hug.

"You're welcome," Serena said. "You have no idea how hard it was to track him."

"It wasn't too hard." Darien smirked.

"Well anyways, you two are the candle lighters…." Serena trailed off, and with that they continued on with the rehearsal. By seven o'clock everyone knew what they were doing like the back of their hands. By 7:30 almost everyone had left the church for dinner at Penuchii's. A five star restaurant where Lita is the sous chef.

Darien's POV

Darien thanked the minister again. He assured him that Serena's father, Kenji, would be at his home at 1 pm on the dot. Standing by the massive, wooded church doors he waved good-bye to the minister as he climbed into a cab. At some point during the evening it started to rain. Serena and Rini already made a dash for the car, as Darien decided that he himself should make a run for it, he saw her. Brook standing at the alter; looking up at the large wooded cross, with tears spilling down her cheeks. 'She looks so…. so vulnerable,' he thought. He decided to go have a talk with her and at least offer her a ride to the restaurant. In ten long strides Darien made it to Brook's side. "Beautiful isn't it." Darien said with his hands behind his back.

Brook's POV

"Beautiful isn't it" Darien had murmured

'Idiot' she thought. "Uh yea." This wasn't going to work he was too in love with Serena to see she was crying over something else.

"Don't cry Brook." Darien said as he wiped away her tears. "What ever it is, it's going to be ok. I promise."

So he wasn't blinded by love. He knew something was wrong he was just trying to put a smile on her face. How sweet, and so Darien. "How can you be so sure Darien?! How do you know that what you are doing is the right thing? How do you determine what is right in your heart or what is right in your head?"

"What do you mean Brook?" Darien asked

"In your heart you believe that something is so right, but your head tells you it is wrong. Whose advice do you take?" Brook asked as she turned to him and started searching his eyes. If Darien answered as she expected him to answer, her plan was on smooth sailing.

"I'd say follow your heart." Darien said simply.

"Do you honestly mean that?" Brook asked. Inside she was having a victory dance.

"Yes, your heart usually knows what is best for you. Your head is just reason. But if that reason has a valid point, your heart will take that into consideration." Darien explained.

'Damn it!' Brook thought. He was right. Her heart said that she needed Darien. Her head said don't hurt Serena. So then her heart said… funny she couldn't hear her heart anymore. Or at least she chose not to. So she listened to her heart the first time around. "Thank you Darien."

"For what?" he asked as he brushed away a stray tear.

Brook grabbed for his hand before he withdrew it, and held it to her face. "For making this easier for me." She replied simply. With that she closed her eyes and rose to bring her lips to Darien's.

Author's note:

So what do you think? I like it my longest chapter yet. Still deciding what is going to happen next. Hmmm. Are they going to actually kiss or not. Hmmm. If they do will Darien like it, or will Serena walk in. Oh the possibilities. Ha ha ha ha! Only I know and you will find out with my next posting.

I was also thinking after this story I'll start another with Rini and Helios as my primary. Very tender moment there don't cha think.

Any who, sorry this took so long. Please R/R!!!


	6. Wedding bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Claimer: I do happen to own Brook, want to use her please ask.

Now here is chapter six of ….

LOVES EMBRACE

Darien's POV

Brook had grabbed for his hand before he withdrew it, and held it to her face. "For making this easier for me," she replied simply. With that she closed her eyes and rose to bring her lips to his.

Darien saw what was happening; he saw what was going to happen before Brook had closed her eyes. He did not know what to do. He either hurt Serena by hurting Brook's feelings by rejecting her, or he let it happen and hurt Serena. Either way Serena was hurt. Then he saw his reprieve. "Serena." Darien whispered. It was almost like thinking her name summoned her.

Darien saw Brook wince and stamp her foot like a child. "No, not Serena…. Brook. My name is Brook." She replied angrily, while she was still tugging at his shirt.

"No Brook, Serena." Darien said as he pointed at the doors of the church. There she was, standing their so innocently, waiting for her soon to be husband. She didn't say a word just waited, he knew she did not realize what was about to happen. "Serena, you can go back to the car. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, just hurry. We are hungry." She said as she rubbed her stomach. Then she turned around and made a bolt for the car.

"Brook," Darien sighed.

"Oh I knew it! You do feel the same!" Brook shouted.

"What!? Where did you get that from?" Darien asked confused.

"My name, you said it like you are deeply troubled. You care for me. Admit it. You just impregnated her, so you feel compelled to stay with her." Brook voice got sharper then she intended to towards the end.

"No, that's not it." Darien said. Just as Brook was about to open her mouth, Darien cut her off. "I am deeply troubled though. Just not like you think I am. I troubled at the fact that you are trying to kiss me…. the day before my wedding…. to your sister!" Darien grabbed Brook by the shoulders and lightly shook her. "What happened to you, why are you so different? The Brook I knew would never have done this." Darien then shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Darien I… I… I …" Brook stammered.

"You know… I really don't want to hear it. You will be lucky if I don't say anything to Serena. She would be devastated." With that Darien walked out of the church, forgetting about that ride he was going to offer. Darien knew he wouldn't tell Serena, even though he didn't like keeping secrets from her. He thought about what Rini said the other night, about not letting her hurt Serena or the baby. Maybe this is what she was talking about.

Brook POV

"Darien I…I…I…" Brook stammered. 'What does someone say to that?' Brook thought.

"You know… I really don't want to hear it. You will be lucky if I don't say anything to Serena. She would be devastated." With that Darien walked out of the church. Brook automatically reached for him, but it was too late. She knew their relationship was ruined.

Brook collapsed to her knees and then she really cried, while she hugged herself. She lost her first true love, and now she was going to lose her family. She really prayed Darien wouldn't say anything. If he didn't she swore to herself that she would never try anything again.

This would be true if fate had not intervened.

*********************************************

The Next Day

Serena awoke the next morning with a smile on her face, even if it was ungodly early for anyone to be conscious. She awoke with a smile. 'This is the day' she thought. "This is my day!" She said aloud. She bounced out of bed and started singing.

"I'm going to the chapel, and I'm going to married. Going to the chapel and we're going to get married. I'm going to the chapel of love…" Serena sang.

Rini then emerged from her room rubbing her eyes. "Mom, would you stop singing. It's too early for that!" Rini said in a yawn.

"Wow you must be tired. You just called me mom." Serena giggled. She then grabbed her future daughter, and started singing and dancing with her.

"Well I didn't mean to…. it's just…. well in the future you always sing this song on your anniversary and anytime you're invited to a wedding." Rini struggled to say as she broke from her mother's younger self.

"Well isn't that nice to know. Anyways future daughter of mine, it's almost about time to head to Brook's. But first, BREAKFAST!" Serena announced.

"There's the Serena I know." Rini giggled with a smile on her face. Serena ruffled her hair and set off to make her and Rini breakfast, still humming the same tune.

At 7:30 a.m. Serena and Rini left the house, to meet up with the girls at Brook's. They reached her apartment on time and were one of the first ones there. Ami and Rei were already there.

"Hey guys!!!" Serena all but screeched.

"Somebody is excited…" Rei said sarcastically.

"Well of course I am Rei," Serena said "This is my wedding day!" The door opened and Mina and Lita walked in.

"Good morning," Mina grumbled. "Where is the coffee?"

"Oh, come on Mina." Lita said cheerily "When are you going to become a morning person? Even Serena the queen of tardy is alive and roaring."

"Well good for her, I don't think I'll ever have it in me to wake up at UNGODLY hours." Mina snapped. "I'm a model, what do you expect."

"Coffee anyone?" Brook came in with a steaming pot and cups.

"Thank goodness!" Mina grabbed out of desperation. When she finally got her cup, she put the cup under her nose and took a deep smell of the coffee. With a smile and a sigh Mina said, "That's better." Everybody giggled.

"Anyways…" Brook continued, "The reason I asked you all to come here an hour before our first appointment was because….. I think that we all deserve a little rest and relaxation."

"Oh, how so?" Serena asked

"I got us spa reservations, for 45 minutes at a place near the salon."

"Really!!" Mina screeched

"Yes, but I was thinking it's more for Serena. At least you're more chipper now though." Brook smiled. "I think we should get going now if we are going to use all of those minutes."

All the girls agreed it was time to go. As everyone filed out the door, Serena and Brook were the last ones to leave.

"Brook?" Serena asked

"Yes?"

"Thank you…. For everything, it means so much to me."

"Please, don't thank me. It's really nothing." Brook replied

"I wasn't just meaning the spa and being my maid of honor." Serena said

"What are you thanking me for then?" Brook asked.

"Darien."

"What do you mean Darien?"

"If it wasn't for you letting him go when you did, who knows if and when we would have found each other." Serena simply said.

"You and other things claim you and Darien were meant to be, trust me it was only a matter of when."

"Probably, but if Darien would of stayed with you that whole time, I could of never have taken him from you, and Darien would of never left you for me." Serena replied

"Serena that is completely ruling out destiny. If you guys weren't meant to be, ever, neither of you would be here."

"You're right Brook, but it won't stop me from thanking you." Serena said as she walked out the door.

'It is really too bad though' Brook thought as she walked out the door. 'A "Serena free" universe would have meant a lot more fulfillment in my life.'

The day went as planned and almost to schedule. By now the girls were back at Brook's apartment waiting for the limo to pick them up, and for Serena to finish her finishing touches that she kept secret from everyone until now.

All the girls wore the same simple floor length strapless dress, just different colors. Ami wore blue, Mina wore an orange, Rei wore red, Lita wore green, Rini wore pink, and Brook wore purple. The backs of there dresses was corset style, but the strings were a couple of shades lighter then the color of their dresses. This string matched the shade of the sashes that fell from around their waist to the back of the dress that fell to the floor, almost like a train. Their purses, shoes, gloves, and jewelry matched this color as well.

All the girls had the same curly up-do, except for Ami; her hair was too short to put up, so she had loose curls framing her face.

"Serena, are you about done in there?" Rei called "The limo will be here soon!"

"Just about!" Serena called back. Just then her door opened and Serena stepped out.

When Serena came out she looked elegant and graceful in her wedding gown, it was an a-line, off shoulder dress. The shoulders were made from a delicate lace that even when on her, you could see the hints of skin underneath. This lace also covered the bodice of the gown, fell around the skirt and covered the train. All but a portion of the front of the dress was covered, a part down the middle of the front of the dress that got wider until it reached the bottom of the dress. In this area you could see little, pink, embroidered cherry blossoms falling to her hem, where a small pile of them laid.

Serena didn't wear gloves but she wore a small diamond and pearl bracelet that had a crescent moon on it. Around her neck she wore a matching necklace and earrings, and above her perfect face was not her usual hair style, but a half up and half down curly hair style, with little pearls and cherry blossoms intertwined. The part of her hair that was down cascaded clear down to her waist.

"Serena you look so beautiful. Just like in momma's pictures" Rini exclaimed

"Well I'm glad your mother and I have the same taste." Serena replied with a smile. "Oh, and the finishing touches," Serena turned around "Are right here!" Serena then pulled out bouquets of flowers; each girl knew whose was whose because there was a ribbon holding them together that matched each one of their dresses. On closer examination though, there was a pin on each bouquet that matched each girl's planetary symbol. Brook's held a simple star since she was just a regular Earthen. Even Serena's and Rini's held the crescent moon.

"Thank you Sere." Each girl said in some sort of way

"No problem. It is customary after all, to give your bridal party a gift." Serena said.

"The limo is here!" Ami called.

"Well I guess it's time." Serena said with a smile and an air of confidence. "Let's go."

All the girls went down into limo, and they all got butterflies in their stomachs

Brook's POV

When the ladies pulled up to the church, all of their breaths caught. "This is it."  
Serena said barely over a whisper. "Wow, who knew."

"Who knew what Sere?" Lita asked.

"That on that day back when we were 14, before I knew any of you, that the guy I hit with my 30% test paper I would someday marry. That I would love him unconditionally, carry his child, and be so eternally happy with."

"If only everybody could be so lucky." Brook replied.

"It is lucky, isn't it?" Serena replied. "Let's go, my prince is waiting." The ladies exited the car Rini and Brook were the last one's to leave. As Brook was just about to exit the car Rini grabbed her arm.

"I know what game you're playing Brook. I will not have it." Rini threatened "This is my mother's and father's day, and trust me nothing you can do will stop their love for each other, not even death. Trust me on this, give it up now or their will be sever consequences."

"Rini I have no clue what you are talking about, now let's go." Brook smiled "Your parents are waiting"

"Brook just remember," Rini warned "I may not know what is going to happen, but I do know how it turns out, and you're not in my present." With that Rini hopped out of the car.

"Brat," Brook muttered "Of, course Serena wins. I've given up." A single tear slid down her face and Brook exited the limo.

A white carpet led up the stone steps into the church. The church was made of an old stone. There was a beautiful circular stained glass window above the wooden doors. The church was like one you see in an old medieval movie. Brook couldn't help think that this could have been her wedding.

SERENA'S POV

All of Darien's groom's men and Helios were waiting outside. The men ushered the ladies inside. As everyone was preparing in the hall to go into the chapel, Serena pulled Rei aside.

"What is it Serena?" Rei asked "It's almost time; you know we really don't have time for this."

"Rei, I just wanted to let you know, if it wasn't for Brook, you would be my maid of honor." Serena said.

"Serena, don't waste my time with mushy stuff, please." Rei grumbled.

"This is important to me to say, so just let me say it." Serena rushed "Rei, you are one of best friends. I know we argue, and fight a lot but, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Our little group of friends would not be the same without you, and I may not have matured when I did either. So thank you, thank you for everything."

"Serena, thank you, for all that. You are my best friend, and I hope you know who is going to be my maid of honor, when Chad gets the nerve to propose." Rei smiled "Serena I love you. And don't repeat that. I don't want anyone to know how soft I can be." Serena and Rei hugged.

"Hey Serena, come get a look at what me and Andrew put together last night. Darien said you get the last word." Mina called

Serena came over to Mina. When she got there she laughed her head off. Luna and Artemis were dressed up in wedding garb, with a ring bearer's pillow tied to each of their backs. "Why, they are absolutely precious. I think I like it, but I have to know how you managed to get them dressed."

"Well, all I did was pick out the outfits. The boys were in charge of putting them on." Mina smirked. "I suggested tranquilizers."

"Well I wonder who got the outfits on them and how much trouble it was."

"I can tell you that." Andrew spoke up "We all took a shot at it, Chad got the closest, but Darien took them into another room with Helios. When they came back, they were dressed."

"I think they used those tranquilizers." Chad chipped in.

"We most certainly did not." Helios smiled as he held Rini's hand. "All they needed was a little reason."

At that moment the doors to the chapel opened, but closed quickly. Kenji walked in. "Honey," he said as he found Serena "we're ready."

"They're ready to." Serena took a deep breath "I'm ready." Serena had faced many frightening things in her short life, came to the edge of death. Every one got into order, of which they were to enter the church.

Helios and Rini went through first. They went to the chapel and lit the candles, except one, the candle that Serena and Darien would light together at the end of the ceremony. When they took their seat next to Irene, Serena's mom, Darien took his place. The bridal party went next. Brook and Andrew went first, and then Serena's best friends went in their planet order, Ami, Mina, Rei, and Lita. Once they were in place the Luna and Artemis went in, followed by Houtaru.

Next was Serena.

When Serena came through the doors of the chapel she couldn't believe her eyes. Looking down the aisle there was a white floor runner and the red petals little Houtaru laid down. Along the side of the pew's there were bunches of flowers, pink and white star lilies at the end of every wooden pew with a thick white lace connecting them all. And as she followed them up the isle she saw her very soon to be husband, looking the every bit of prince and man she knew in her memories, waiting for her with a pure look of love on his face.

The best part of looking at him was the simple unknowing gesture he made; a sharp intake of breath and the exhaled words 'my God'. A single tear slid down her cheek as she started to walk towards him and for a single moment she swore she saw her mother Queen Serenity sitting amongst the crowd smiling at her. This was Serena's happiest moment ever.

Serena's breath got shaky as she got closer to Darien. It wasn't that she was scared, she was just so overjoyed. Serena decided to take a quick glimpse at her other loved ones; her friends all had tears in their eyes, especially Rini. Except Brook, she had a sad look in her eyes and a weak smile on her face. Serena was sympathetic to Brook; after all if she was in her shoes, she wouldn't be overjoyed either. She instantly regretted asking her to stand up for her. Serena quickly decided she wouldn't worry too much.

A moment later her dad had walked her up to Darien. Serena smiled at him and all she could think to say was, "Hi."

"Hi" Darien smiled back. Darien offered his hand to her and together they finished the walk to the alter. It was a good thing that Darien always went first with words and movement, because even though she looked at the minister, she couldn't understand a single word he said. All Serena knew is that this moment was set in stone from the first time that she and Darien met back in the Silver Millennium.

The vows were simple, the traditional words that have been spoken by a lot of people over a long course of time. Then again they have come through a long course of time, it only seemed appropriate to them.

In that moment, as the minister said his part, their world, which has been so unsettled for so long now, seemed to finally set into place. Together forever in loves embrace. Serena didn't realized that the tears in her eyes overflowed into tiny single but flowing tears, until it was time to say those final binding words.

"I do," Serena managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking her eyes clear so that she could see his face.

When it was his turn to speak his words rang clear and victorious. "I do," he vowed.

Serena and Darien were then declared husband and wife, and then Darien's hands went to touch her stomach and in the same instant went around her waist. Serena went on her tip toes, throwing her arms around his neck, and they kissed.

When the kiss ended, the crowd erupted in applause, and they turned their bodies to face to face their friends and family. Serena leaned towards Darien and whispered "I love you."

Darien repeated those words back and added, "I saw your mother, the Queen. She's here today for you Serena."

"I thought that was my imagination, but that is not what matters. You and I matter, this matters." Serena said as she grasped Darien's hand and together to the sound of the music they ran down the aisle. The bridle party then the guests followed. But when Serena and Darien reached the door they were stopped in their tracks. There was a bright and blinding light engulfing the church.

Author's note:

So I suffered huge writers block. I did not know how to write the wedding or the moments leading up to the wedding, but it was fun when I finally pushed through it. This is the last of the non-action chapters. So please review negative, positive, or neutral I don't care. I'll try to post A.S.A.P. I make no more promises since it seems I only break them.


End file.
